Power Rangers: Forces of Nature
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Set 10 years after Dino Thunder. Tommy's thinking of Kim. Kim's thinking of Tommy. Kim moves to Reefside with her daughter. But who's the father? Tommy and Kim pairing. Story revised!
1. Surprises

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Power Rangers except my characters and the team name.

Author's note: This is nothing like Power Rangers Mystic Force and Power Rangers Ninja Storm. This story begins off10 yearsafter Dino Thunder. It may flash back to right after Mighty Morphing. Tommy and Kim paring.

Chapter 1: Surprises

Tommy Oliver sighed. He'd just defeated Mesogog with four of his students. They had lost their powers after the battle and the kids graduated from high school. Man! Does his life **ever** calm down? Then, he thought of Kim and the last thing they did together. They had sex in bed. That was before she moved to Florida. Little did he know that on the other side of the U.S., Kim had had a baby girl.

"Caitlin Janet Hart! Get down here" Kim yelled to a now 15 year old girl. Kim had had Caitlin when she was 20.

"I'm coming mom" a tall, brown eyed, black haired teenage girl yelled. She ran down the stairs. Her mom smiled at her daughters outfit. Caitlin was wearing a pink belly shirt and jeans with holes in it.

"Let's eat breakfast before we go to the airport" Kim said.

"I agree on that! I'm starving and I love your cooking mom" Caitlin commented. She and Kim were extremely close.

"Here's your omelet, bacon, and sausage" Kim said remembering when she used to be this way.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question" Caitlin asked. Kim knew what she was going to ask or thought she knew.

"Sure honey" she said. She sat down in a chair across the table from her daughter.

"Since we're moving to Reefside and I'm going to go to school there….I just wondered how you got away with wearing these things. Not that I'm going to wear this to school" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know. I guess me and my friends just did" Kim laughed.

"And mom? How would you know when you find true love" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know, you just know" Kim said. She was glad that they were getting this conversation over before they got on the plane. Normally, Caitlin would ask whenever they were traveling. She looked over at the clock and realized that the movers should be here soon. One of the movers was going to take her car. Her car wasn't big enough for her, Caitlin, the mover, and some stuff. That's why they were taking a plane._**

* * *

**__**Reefside:**_

Tommy was going to pick up Hayley from the airport because Hayley had just finished her visit to her pregnant sister. Her sister had had a girl. He kind of wished he had a daughter to joke, yell, hug, etc. with. Hayley's plane was going to arrive in four hours from Florida.

* * *

_**Florida airport:**_

"Come on mom" Caitlin yelled. Kim was running behind her.

"Right behind you honey" she said. It was going to be four hours until they reached Reefside. They finally reached the terminal and got in line behind a woman with long red hair and freckles. When they got on the plane, they sat next to the woman that was in front of them.

"Need a place to sit" the girl asked them. She saw that they were family and she knew they wanted to stay together. She indicated towards the two seats next to her.

"Thanks" Kim and Caitlin said gratefully. The woman smiled at them.

"My name's Hayley" the woman said. She extended her hand. Kim took it.

"Kim and this is my daughter Caitlin" Kim said as Caitlin shook her hand.

"Kim? One of my friends knows or knew a Kim. What's your last name" Hayley asked. She remembered Tommy telling her about a Kimberly Hart.

"Hart" Kim said.

"What brings you two to Reefside Mrs. Hart" Hayley asked.

"Oh! It's Ms. Hart, I'm not married. We're moving there" Kim said. They talked the rest of the way while Caitlin listened to music. Once they landed and had gotten off, Hayley gave Kim her number.

"I live with a friend because I don't have a place to stay, but he won't mind you calling and coming over" Hayley said. Kim said her goodbyes to Hayley and she turned to Caitlin.

"You ready for Reefside" she asked her. Caitlin nodded. Kim turned around and could have sworn that she saw a familiar person besides Hayley.

"Mom? What's wrong" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing" Kim said shaking her head.

* * *

_**Hayley and Tommy:**_

"Hey Hayley! How was the trip" Tommy asked. He didn't realize Kim was on the other side of the lobby.

"Great! I can tell you that your girlfriend Kim isn't married" Hayley said with a smile. Tommy was baffled.

"Kim? How do you know that" he asked.

"I met her" she said walking to the baggage claim. Tommy kept thinking about what Hayley said all the way to his house.

* * *

_**Kim and Caitlin a couple of days later:**_

"Caitlin! I've got your new school schedule for Reefside High" Kim announced. Caitlin came barreling down the stairs. She grabbed it from her mom's hands.

_1rst period Science_

_Dr. Oliver_

_2nd period Study Hall_

_Dr. Mercer_

_3rd period Math_

_Dr. Skeninsi_

_4th period Lunch_

_Cafeteria_

_5th period Gym_

_Dr. McKnight_

_6th period Music_

_Ms. Ford_

_7th period Art_

_Dr. Fernadez_

_8th period Martial Arts_

_Dr. Oliver_

_9th period English_

_Mrs. Mercer_

Kim peered over Caitlin's shoulder. _Oliver? Why does that sound so familiar_ Kim thought to herself. Weeks later, Caitlin entered Reefside High for the first time. She was walking down the hallway when she accidentally bumped into someone. All her stuff fell out of her arms.

"Oops! I'm really sorry" the guy said bending down to help her pick it up. She smiled.

"Thanks" she said as they both went for the last book. Their hands met and they quickly pulled away.

"I'm Eric Cranston" he said.

"Hi Eric, I'm Caitlin Hart" she said. He gave Caitlin her books and saw that she had science first.

"Who do you have for science" Eric asked.

"Dr. Oliver" Caitlin replied. Eric raised his eyebrows.

"Me too" he said. They began to walk to class when they stepped on something hard. They looked down and it was two bracelets. One had a red crystal shaped like fire in the middle of it. The other had a blue crystal shaped like water in the middle. They both bent down to look at them and the bracelets instantly attached themselves to their wrists.

"What the heck" Caitlin asked trying to pull the bracelet off. Eric was trying to do the same. The crystals flashed. They looked at their watches and ran to class. They reached the classroom as soon as the bell rung.

"Class, we have two new students. If the two could stand up" Dr. Oliver asked. The school had had a break because an accident in a lab or something. Caitlin and Eric stood up. Dr. Oliver looked at Caitlin weirdly.

"Hi" someone yelled. They both smiled.

"Could you tell us a bit about yourselves" Dr. Oliver asked. Eric began.

"Hi I'm Eric Cranston. My father's name is Billy Cranston and my mom's name is Trini Kwan. I'm the only child. Me and my family moved here from Angel Grove" Eric said and sat down.

"Eric, I knew both your mother and father. Caitlin" Dr. Oliver said. Caitlin stood up and cleared her throat. Dr. Oliver looked at her interestingly.

"Hi I'm Caitlin. My full name is Caitlin Janet Hart, but I like to be called Caitlin. My mom's name is Kim Hart. I don't know who my dad is. I'm the only child. I moved her from Florida" Caitlin finished. She looked at Dr. Oliver. He was pale. The whole class turned and looked at him.

"Dr. Oliver? Are you alright" someone asked. Tommy snapped out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said. He started to hand out papers.

"I remember this, we were two units ahead in my school" Caitlin said.

"My school did too" Eric said.

"Can you help us then" three students asked sitting next to them.

"Sure" they both said. They enjoyed helping others. They all began to chat.

"I'm Anastasia by the way. Sorry for embarrassing you two" the girl next to Caitlin said. They both shrugged it off.

"I'm Sam" the guy next to Eric said.

"I'm Harry" the guy on the other side of Caitlin announced. Harry, Sam, and Anastasia lifted their right arms and rested them on the table. They all were wearing the same bracelets as Caitlin and Eric with different colors and shapes.

"So guys have those bracelets stuck to you too" Caitlin asked. They looked at her weirdly and Eric and Caitlin held up their right arms. They formed an 'O' with their mouths.

"Yeah, it happened when we came in" Harry sighed.

"We had just finished picking up Caitlin's books when they attached to us" Eric explained. Tommy walked to them and asked to see Caitlin after class. They all decided to stay after.

"Dr. Oliver, these bracelets won't come off" Sam complained. Tommy took a look at them and shrugged.

"Can you come back at the end of the day" he asked us. We went to leave.

"You have study hall next" Anastasia asked everyone. They nodded.

"Caitlin" Tommy reminded her.

"Oh, see you guys in class. I've got to talk to Dr. Oliver" I said. They left.

"How's your mom doing" Tommy asked her once the door was closed.

"What" she asked skeptically.

"Your mom and I knew each other" Tommy explained. He had noticed how much Caitlin looked like him.

"Oh! She's doing great. In fact, she's coming to pick me up after school today. Do you want to see her" Caitlin asked. Tommy nodded. Caitlin was given a pass to study hall. At the end of the day, Tommy inspected the bracelets and noticed the charms.

"These bracelets can't come without you being destroyed first. You probably know this, but they chose you not you chose them" Tommy said. The kids looked each other in fear.

"That's always nice to know" Sam commented dryly. They departed for their busses and Caitlin and Tommy were left. Tommy was pacing the floor nervously.

"Dr. Oliver, you might want to stop because you're going to wear a hole in the floor. I don't think you're gonna want pay the cost for fixing the floor" Caitlin said trying to hold back the laugh. Then, three of Caitlin's teachers came in.

"Hey Dr. O! What's wrong" Conner asked.

"He's nervous about meeting my mom again Dr. McKnight" Caitlin replied. Conner laughed at his old science teacher.

"Nothing against Caitlin, but what's so special about her mom" Trent asked.

"He was friends with her. What are all of you doing here" Caitlin asked when she saw her teachers.

"We graduated from this school 10 years agoand we were his students along with a certain Social Studies teacher" Kira explained looking at Ethan behind her.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong" he said.

"You guys are working here and are his students" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Yeah, Dr. O got us jobs here. And were" Ethan said. Caitlin smiled in return.

"Dr. Oliver, my mom should be here any moment. Let's go" she said. Tommy followed her out the door. The others wished him good luck because they knew who it was.

"Hey Caitlin" Kim said without noticing Tommy.

"Hey mom. One of your old friends wants to see you" Caitlin replied. Kim looked around and spotted Tommy.

"Tommy" she whispered.

"Hey Kim" he said gently. There was awkward silence. However, it was broken by Caitlin.

"Mom, Dr. Oliver" she asked.

"Kim, is she my…..my daughter" Tommy asked. Kim looked down at the steering wheel. Tommy and Caitlin looked at her. When she looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I should have told you before I left. I was afraid that you'd get mad at me" Kim confessed. Tommy walked over to the driver's side door. He reached in and pulled her towards him. He kissed her lightly on the head.

"I could never get mad at you for that" he said.

"So he is my dad" Caitlin asked. Kim looked over at her and nodded. Caitlin squealed with joy.

"I kind of guessed when I saw that she looked a little like me" Tommy said guiltily. Kim smiled at his humor.

"Daddy" Caitlin squealed getting out of the car and hugging him. Tommy hugged her back.

"I love you baby" he told her.

"I love you too daddy" Caitlin said. Tommy looked at Kim.

"So, where are you staying" he asked as she told her address.

"Can we come visit" Caitlin asked. Tommy smiled. He reached for Kim's hand and pulled her out of the car.

"I just have to do one thing" he said as he turned to Kim and got down on one knee "Kim, I've known you for years even if you have moved away with our daughter. I've still loved you and can't take it anymore. I can't stand you being away from me any longer so I have to ask you one question. Will you marry me". Caitlin gasped and smiled.

"Yes. I can't stand being away from you any longer" Kim said. Caitlin ran up to her parents. She hugged them.

"How long did you have the ring daddy" she asked Tommy.

"Since before your mom left when she was pregnant with you" Tommy replied.

"I can't believe we're going to be a family! I finally have a dad" Caitlin squealed. Tommy and Kim smiled at their daughter's antics.

"Don't get too excited baby. We still have to deal with the fact that you're a Power Ranger" Tommy said.

"WHAT" Kim and Caitlin yelled at the same time.

* * *

That's chapter 1 folks! I'll write more after I submit this chapter.


	2. A New Breed of Heroes

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: A New Breed of Heroes

Caitlin and Kim stood there shocked. Tommy knew this was going to happen. It always happens when people discover that they're Power Rangers.

"I'm a Power Ranger" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, along with your friends" Tommy confirmed.

"Wow, too many things are happening at once" she said.

"Our daughter. How does that happen" Kim asked. Tommy walked over to her and slung an arm around her waist.

"It was meant to be" he said. The next day in school, Caitlin met and told the others. They were as baffled as Kim and Caitlin had been earlier.

"We're power rangers" Anastasia said.

"Yup Anastasia" Caitlin said.

"Ana's my nickname. You can use it if you want to" she said.

"Thanks" Caitlin responded. Anastasia smiled. They walked to their busses. Before they got on, Caitlin asked them to meet her at her dad's.

"Your dad's? I thought you didn't know yours" Sam asked quizzically.

"Yeah" Harry agreed.

"I just met him" Caitlin said.

"Who is it" Ana asked.

"Dr. Oliver" Caitlin replied. Ana gasped as well as the boys. Later that evening, the five kids went down the stairs in Tommy's house. He was waiting for them.

"These bracelets are your morphers. To use them you have to say 'Forces of Nature! Ranger up'. Try them now" Tommy said.

"Forces of Nature! Ranger up" they all yelled.

"Fire" Caitlin said.

"Water" Eric said.

"Earth" Harry yelled.

"Light" Sam yelled.

"Air" Ana shouted.

"Very good. You can also communicate with other your bracelets or morphers now" Tommy said. He walked over to Caitlin.

"I can't believe that I'm the red ranger" Caitlin screamed. The others laughed.

"With great power comes great responsibility" a man said walking into the room. Tommy walked over to the man and patted him on the back.

"I'm ready to take that responsibility" Caitlin responded. Tommy turned to the kids.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother, David Trueheart. David this is Caitlin, my daughter, and her friends" Tommy said. David waved hi to them. The ground rumbled and the kids started to panic. David grabbed Sam and Harry, Tommy had Ana and was reaching for Caitlin when something fell. Caitlin fell to the ground and a huge block of cement that was loose fell in between David and Tommy. Tommy and Ana ran to Caitlin.

"Daddy! Are you okay" Caitlin asked.

"I'm fine, how about you" he asked.

"I'm fine and Ana's fine, right" she answered.

"Right" Ana said giving Caitlin a thumbs up sign.

"It looks as though we're trapped. We have to find someway to escape" Tommy said. Then, something happened and they were staring into blackness.

"Hello" a creepy voice said. They all looked around and found nobody.

"Who's there" Tommy asked wrapping his arms around the girls protectively.

* * *

_**Tommy's basement:**_

David covered his and the boys' faces as dust flew up. They coughed.

"Tommy! Little brother are you okay" David asked starting to get worried "Baby brother". As the dust cleared he looked around.

"How could that happen? People just don't disappear out of nowhere" Harry said punching the ground in frustration. The piece of cement broke apart.

"Whoa" Sam said. David walked around trying to find his baby brother. Yet he couldn't find a trace._**

* * *

**__**Tommy and the girls:**_

"How do we get home" Ana asked.

"You don't go home kid" the voice said. Tommy jumped in front of them.

"What do you want" he asked.

"The power rangers to smell defeat" the voice said. An animal or something came into view.

"I won't let you get near them" Tommy growled. Caitlin got up and pushed pass Tommy. Caitlin was steaming.

"You want a fight? Well come and get it" she yelled. The animaster charged at her. They fought and Tommy was on his toes the whole time. At the end Caitlin got hurt and the animaster was about to kill her.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM MY BABY GIRL" Tommy yelled furiously. Ana got up and was ready to help Caitlin. Realizing that he was out numbered, the animaster sent them back.

"I'll get you next time **RANGERS**" he yelled. The next thing they knew was that they landed on the floor in front of David and the others. David had been crying. Tommy got up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong David" he asked his brother. David looked up and quickly embraced his little brother in a bear hug. It lasted a long time.

"Oh god Tommy! I thought my baby brother was dead" David said tightening his vice grip on his brother. Caitlin tried to hold back her giggles.

"Come on David, let go of Tommy" Kim said trying to pry her soon-to-be brother in-law off her fiancé. It didn't work. The kids came over to help. It took the combined efforts of the five kids, Kim, and Tommy to get David off.

"Ugggghhh! Uncle David! How strong are you" Caitlin complained. David flexed a muscle.

"Stronger than your father" David said smiling. That earned him a 'hey' and a punch on the arm from Tommy. The kids got together to talk. When they broke apart, theytold the grown-ups.

"Our team is called Forces of Nature" Sam said (hence the title, Power Rangers: Forces of Nature).

"Why" David questioned.

"That's what we have to say when we morph" Ana explained.

"Oh" David replied

"So, a new team is born. A new team of Power Rangers" Kim said proudly. She thought back to when she was one. They'd tell the kids when the time was right.

* * *

Dundundah! The second chapter is done! Please R&R!


	3. Fights, Zords, and a New Ranger

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I know this might be too early for another ranger, but I want to add one more. Another one will be coming later on in the story.

Chapter 3: Fights, Zords, and a New Ranger

"Kids, there's a monster attacking the city" David's voice called over their bracelets. They looked at each other.

"We're on it" Caitlin said. They got their morphers ready.

"Forces of Nature! Ranger up" they all yelled.

"Fire" Caitlin yelled.

"Water" Eric, the blue ranger, yelled.

"Earth" Harry, the green ranger, screamed.

"Light" Sam, the yellow ranger, screamed.

"Air" Ana, the pink ranger, shouted.

"Your vehicles are ready for you to use them" David informed them. Their bracelets blinked. They each pressed one of the buttons on their morphers. Caitlin had a red platform to ride on. Eric's was a sea creature. Harry's was a large flower petal. Sam's was a hamster-like ball of clear solid light (AN: I know that sounds weird, but that's all I've got). Ana's was a pair of wings.

"GO" Tommy yelled and they all left. The monster was about to attack a building when they arrived.

"You're going down creep" Caitlin and Ana bellowed. The monster turned around and smiled a brilliant smile.

"Yeah right! I'm the queen of darkness" she said. The city got dark and Sam stepped in.

"I don't think that you'll get very far with that plan" he said. The monster's lips broke into a smile. Sam made light shine from his hands and I made a huge fire. Harry made sure Caitlin had lots of logs before she started the fire. The monster backed away and ran into Ana and Eric who used their wind and water abilities to push her towards the others. The monster was finally destroyed and all of the kids high fived each other.

"Great job Ana, Eric. You guys might not have had the powers to hurt him, but you played a huge roll in destroying her" Caitlin said. They blushed.

"No biggie" Ana said. Caitlin smiled playfully at them.

"I love making you guys blush" she said. Everyone began to laugh. They were chuckling all the way back. At Tommy's lab/basement, David was busy clicking away on the computer.

"I thought your uncle didn't know how to use the computer" Ana whispered. Caitlin shrugged and went over to David.

"Uncle David? You know how to use a computer" she asked.

"I always did kiddo" he replied. Tommy came up behind them all without warning.

"Did you find anything David" he asked scaring them all.

"Yeah, we have a new visitor trying to take over the world" David said "They call themselves animasters". Caitlin, Tommy, and Ana looked at each other in fear. Sam noticed this.

"What's wrong" he asked. Tommy hesitated and stepped forward and began to tell them. When he finished, Sam and Harry's eye were wide.

"You were taken by the king of animasters baby brother" David asked. Tommy shook his head and looked at the floor. David gasped in horror. He loved his little brother and would give up his life in a second to save him.

"Power Rangers Lost Galaxy red ranger. I'm in trouble! I need help. I have nobody to help! I need backup" a voice called through the computer.

"Where's the others" Caitlin asked.

"They don't know. Not even my older brother" the red galaxy ranger said "Tell Mike I said that I love him".

"You're not dying! I won't let you" Caitlin yelled.

"Where's your brother" Sam yelled.

"Mirinoi" he said.

"Most important, what's your name" Harry asked.

"Leo Corbett" he replied. Caitlin looked at the others and then, at the computer.

"I'm going" she said.

"WHAT" Tommy asked surprised "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS". Caitlin pointed to a portal. She ran forward and stepped through the portal. She was in a house.

"Hello! Is there a Mike Corbett in here" she asked loudly. A man came down the stairs.

"Who are you and what do you want" he asked.

"I'm the Forces of Nature's red ranger. It's a new team" she said. She had heard about Mike being a Power Ranger.

"And" he asked.

"And your little brother is going to die if you don't come with me" Caitlin said. Mike got into a defensive position.

"WHAT DID YOU TO HIM" he yelled.

"Nothing, he went on a mission or something and now he's injured and needs help" she replied. She tossed him his morphers. He caught them and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I get a bit protective when it comes to my baby brother" he apologized. Caitlin laughed.

"So does my uncle. My dad's his younger brother" she said. Mike smiled at her. He was grateful that she wasn't too upset. They stepped through another portal and they were where Leo was.

"Leo! Are you okay" Mike asked running up to him. Leo got up and looked a little disgusted.

"What is he doing here" Leo joked.

"What? You're not happy to see your big brother? I would be if I had one" Caitlin joked back.

"We can joke later guys. These things are attacking us" Mike said.

"What are they" Leo asked. Caitlin shrugged.

"They're anisoliders" Tommy said over Caitlin's bracelet.

"What" Mike asked.

"The soliders of what we're facing" Caitlin explained.

"_We_" Leo asked.

"I'm the leader of a new team called Forces of Nature" Caitlin told him "I need the others daddy. There's a portal open for the others to come through". The others did come through along with their vehicles.

"Daddy" Mike asked.

"Dr. Oliver is her father" Ana expalined. The Corbett brothers understood right away. The kids got ready to morph.

"Forces of Nature! Ranger up" they all yelled.

"Fire" Caitlin yelled.

"Water" Eric yelled.

"Earth" Harry screamed.

"Light" Sam screamed.

"Air" Ana shouted. The Corbett brothers suited up. They all fought the anisoliders. Then, there was a giant robot.

"Kids form the megazord, say 'Megazord initiate' and it will work" David told them. They did it. The Corbett brothers did the same. The two megazords were ready for battle. They fought together, but the robot was stronger than both of them.

* * *

_**Tommy's lab:**_

Tommy couldn't stand watching his daughter and her friends get pulverized by the robot. He grabbed looked down at the bracelet that instantly appeared on his arm (That's incredibly strange). He knew what he had to do.

"Forces of Nature! Ranger up" he shouted "Weather". He wore a gray suit.

"At least it's different than your Mighty Morphing, Zeo, and Dino Thunder suits" David commented. Tommy glared at him. He hopped on his storm cloud. When he got to where both megazords were, he had his cloud transform into his own megazord.

"Need some help" he asked.

"Daddy? What are you doing here" Caitlin asked.

"Lending you a hand" he responded.

"Thanks" Sam and Harry both said.

"Let's do this together now" Ana said. Tommy's megazord got in between the Corbett brother's megazord and the others'.

"Right" all of them yelled. They all attacked at once. The robot didn't go down without a fight, a pretty good one.

"Let's go home Leo" Mike said after the battle. Leo shook his head in agreement.

"Thanks for your help" he said to the Forces of Nature rangers. They all smiled.

"No problem" Tommy said for the group. They left and the others walked through the other portal to get home. David was waiting at the computer.

"Great job Tommy, or shall I say Thomas Oliver" he said trying to get his brother mad for no apparent reason. Tommy growled. David got up and began to walk towards him.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. BY. MY. FIRST. NAME" he shouted lunging at his brother.

"Uh oh, I'm going to get my mom" Caitlin said running upstairs. Kim came down yanked Tommy off of David.

"If you don't stop acting like an 8 year old, Caitlin will be our only child" she said. Tommy instantly stopped trying to get to his older brother.

"Great strategy mom" Caitlin said. Meanwhile, the others were talking to each other.

"Well, we've got another ranger" Harry said cheerfully.

"Who" Kim asked turning around. The kids looked at each other.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Please R&R!


	4. Wedding

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I've had a great Fourth of July. What about you? And now the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry for my mistakes in the earlier chapters. Everyone makes them.

Chapter 4: Wedding

Kim paled. She could guess who it was already.

"You are the new one" she asked him. He shook his head. Kim fainted.

"DAD" Caitlin yelled. Tommy ran for Kim and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch bro" David said and Tommy gave him a kick in the legs. Tommy was on the ground with Kim in his arms. David had sat back in his chair, which was right next to where Kim was.

"You know, you could have helped too" Tommy growled.

"Yeah, but she's your fiancée" he replied. Tommy and Caitlin threw him threatening looks.

"Yeah, but she's going to be your sister in-law" Caitlin pointed out. David just shrugged his shoulders. Kim woke up and found that she was lying on the floor.

"How did I get here" she asked. Tommy looked back at her and smiled.

"You fainted honey" he told her. Kim sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think that you'd be a Power Ranger **_again_**" she said. She then realized that she said too much. The kids looked at them suspiciously. The adults ignored the kids' looks.

"It's alright, I didn't think so either until I saw Caitlin getting hurt" Tommy said.

"You really were serious when you said 'once a ranger, always a ranger' weren't you" Kim asked. Billy had told her about it.

"Yeah I guess" Tommy laughed. They turned back to the kids who had their backs turned to them. Tommy walked up to his daughter and tried to hug her. She pulled away and all the others walked farther away from them. None of them saw Billy and Trini in the doorway.

"What? Can't control you own kid? Are you _that_ old Tommy" Billy asked. Tommy snorted in response.

"Let's see you try and get your son to talk" he snorted. Billy pushed himself up from where he was leaning on the doorway.

"Eric, what's wrong" he asked gently. Eric didn't answer. It was a coincidence that Eric was standing next to Caitlin (AN: You'll find out why soon). Trini tried to talk.

"Fredrick William Cranston! Answer your father" she said. Billy put a reassuring hand on hers. He told that it wouldn't work.

"Caitlin Janet Hart! Don't you give us the cold shoulder" Kim said. Tommy and Billy looked at her.

"Wouldn't it be Oliver since Tommy is her father" Trini asked. They just shrugged their shoulders. Caitlin turned around.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US THAT YOU WERE POWER RANGERS? DID YOU THINK THAT IT WASN'T RIGHT FOR US TO KNOW ABOUT OUR PARENTS" Caitlin yelled suddenly. Tommy and Kim stared at their daughter.

"How did you find out" Kim asked her shakily.

"THE SAME WAY I FIND OUT ABOUT MY PARENTS" Eric shouted. Billy and Trini were stunned silent.

"AND MY MOM AND DAD, JASON AND KAT" Ana yelled. Jason was just coming into the room. He fell down the last couple of steps.

"AND MY MOM AND DAD, ROCKY AND AISHA" Sam said. Rocky was right behind Jason drinking water. He instantly spit it out.

"AND MY MOM AND DAD, TANYA AND ADAM" Harry bellowed. There was a loud bang upstairs. In the next minute, Tanya and Adam were rushing down the stairs.

"How did you find out" the adults asked their kids. The kids looked at the adults.

"We're not answering until you tell us why you didn't tell us" they all said at once.

"Fine! We kept it a secret because we wanted to protect you guys" Jason said.

"Now spill" Rocky added.

"We found out because David had something on all the rangers and their names. The adults looked at David. He blushed.

"Sorry" he said.

* * *

_**Two months later:**_

Somehow Tommy and Kim managed to get their wedding planned in the short amount of time. There wedding was the next day. They had all gone to get their gowns and suits. Everything was ready. All the rangers, old and current, were invited. Kat and Jason were Kim and Tommy's best man and bridesmaid. Caitlin and Eric were their second bridesmaid and best man (don't ask, I just wanted to put them there).

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister said. Tommy and Kim kissed each other. They now sported a golden ring on their left ring finger. They walked down the aisle together, followed by Kat and Jason and Caitlin and Eric. At the reception, Tommy and Kim were talking to their flower girl, Trini.

"Thanks" they both said to her.

"Are you kidding? I'd never miss this for the world" Trini said. They smiled back and looked at the others. Caitlin was nervously looking at Eric.

"I think our daughter has a crush" Tommy said. He walked towards Billy.

"Hey Tommy. Congratulations" he said.

"Thanks. I think that I hear another set of wedding bells" Tommy replied.

"What do you mean" Billy asked. Tommy rolled his eyes and pointed to Caitlin and Eric. Caitlin and Eric were both taking glimpses of each other at different times.

"Caitlin and Eric? Ring any bells? Can't you see that they both like each other" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry" he said as he smiled. He wanted his son to find his true love. Tommy went to go whisper his plan to get Caitlin and Eric together in Billy's ear when he realized that Eric was making his way over to his daughter. His smile extended from ear to ear. He nudged Billy.

"Go faster or I'll push you" he quietly told Eric. He wanted Eric to be his daughter's boyfriend because he knew he was perfect for his daughter. _Let her decide for herself though Tommy_ he yelled at himself. Meanwhile, Eric had finally reached Caitlin.

"Caitlin, can I ask you something" he asked her. She turned on her stool and smiled.

"Of course Eric. What's wrong" she asked smiling.

"I wanted to know if you want to be my girlfriend" Eric asked her.

* * *

Well, it's TBC for now. I'll write some more soon. Please R&R!


	5. New Love, New Ranger Again

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to dr-dino-dude, LightningMysticChip, and Slytherin-Angel44. Thanks guys.

Chapter 5: New Love, New Ranger Again

"Of course, I have loved you since I met you" Caitlin said. Eric smiled and they hugged. All of the sudden, Eric kissed her. He pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry about that" he mumbled. Caitlin reached out and pulled him in closer to her. She kissed him gently on the lips. Tommy came over to make sure they didn't start a snogging session.

"Alright you two, that's enough kissing for today" he said. Caitlin turned to him confused.

"You saw us" she asked her father.

"Yup, heard every word! Billy even heard it" he responded. Eric turned pale for some reason. Billy chuckled lightly as he saw his son's face.

"Don't worry Eric, me and your mother were the same way. Well, I was anyway" he said. Color came back to Eric's face after his father said that. Nobody saw Trini coming up behind them.

"You better believe it! It was one of the best times I've ever had" Trini exclaimed making them jump ten feet in the air. Billy gasped and put a hand to his heart. Trini laughed.

"That's what I'm planning on having with Caitlin" Eric said grabbing her hand. Tommy smiled smugly. He always knew that _his_ son or daughter would get a great boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Alright Caitlin, let's go find your mother" he said pulling her away. They found Kim and just as they were about to go to Ana and her parents, they were alerted that there was a monster. They all groaned.

"Forces of Nature! Power up" they all screamed.

"Fire" Caitlin said.

"Water" Eric said.

"Earth" Harry yelled.

"Light" Sam yelled.

"Air" Ana shouted.

"Weather" Tommy shouted. Everyone cracked up at Tommy being a ranger _again_ (AN: Everyone was a Power Ranger at one time except David. He knew about them at least). The Dino Thunder Rangers even laughed.

"What will he be next? Scarlet" Zack muttered. Tommy went over to him and thumped him on the head. They left after that. Zack was left to rub his head. David walked over to Kim.

"I think something is going to go wrong and I thought that you might wanted to be with your family, so I made this" he said giving her a bracelet that instantly clipped onto her. Kim rubbed her wrist.

"Could it go on anymore harder" she asked. David just smiled. Adam came up behind them.

"Couldn't anyone of us go and help Tommy and the kids" he asked. David turned to him.

"Yes, but you'd need your morphers" he said. He had somehow managed to pull the Dino Thunder's gems' powers back. He also got the Mighty Morphing power coins back, even the green one, which was no longer evil.

"Talking about morphers, we might need someone to use the pink and green ones for Mighty Morphing" Jason said putting his arm around David "You won't fit the pink kind, but the green one is yours to use". David cracked a smile.

"I guess there's another new ranger" Conner said. Jason was about to answer when David got a message that Tommy and the others were in trouble.

"Well Kim, it's time to test your old skills" David said. Kim nodded.

"Forces of Nature! Power up" she yelled "Tiger". She was the orange Forces of Nature ranger.

* * *

Done! The next chapter picks up where this left off. Just a little heads up there. Please R&R!


	6. Heaven

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This is a song chapter. I loved the song, so I decided to put it in my story. This song is from DJ Sammy.

Chapter 6: Heaven

"DAD! WE NEED YOUR HELP" Caitlin called. Tommy was struggling against the monster himself.

"I can't I'm a little busy" he yelled. Then, blasts came out of nowhere and the kids looked up to see the Tigerzord.

"What the" Sam asked.

"A tiger is not nature" Harry finished. Kim smiled to herself.

"No, not the kind of nature that you're thinking of. The tiger is protective of its cubs, that's animal nature" she replied. They realized Tommy was the only one fighting the monster.

"A little help people" he shouted. They rest of them went back to helping. The monster grew bigger.

"Tommy! You and the kids have to combine megazords" David shouted over the intercom. The zords 'looked' at each other. They began to connect to each other. They fought until the monster was shrunken down to normal size. All seven of the rangers got out of their zords and prepared for battle.

"You don't scare me rangers" the monster yelled.

"No, but you will be" Ana yelled.

"Make me" it bellowed back. The rangers looked at each other and then to the monster.

"You'll wish you never said that" Eric told it. The monster scoffed. Caitlin ran towards it with the others close behind.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

"You'll pay for all the bad things that you've done" Caitlin shouted furiously. Eric and Caitlin both fought it and were blasted. Kim thought about the years when she was the pink Mighty Morphin' ranger and when she met Tommy.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more._

"And you'll be destroyed" the monster said. That was right before _he_ was destroyed. They each turned around as the monster blew up. When they were back with the rest of the wedding reception, Caitlin turned to Eric.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

"Eric, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I'll always love you no matter what" she said. Eric smiled and took her hand. Everyone else stood and watched.

"I'll love you 'til the sun stops shining, Caitlin Janet Oliver" Eric replied. Ana awed and looked over at her own crush. He was also on the team. Little did she know, he also felt the same way.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

"May I have this dance" both Tommy and Eric asked. Both girls smiled and took their hands. They were dressed in beautiful, pastel colored gowns. The DJ started the music. He played slow and romantic music. Eric and Tommy put their arms around the girls' waists. Caitlin and Kim smiled at each other. This couldn't go any more perfectly.

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way._

"Our love is eternal. It'll never go out" Eric whispered to Caitlin.

"We've found true love" she whispered back. They got closer and closer until their lips finally touched. Kim and Tommy did the same. When they broke apart, Eric told her something that would make her remember this even if she had a disease that would make her forget everything.

"I'll always want to spend my life with you and never let you fall for someone else" he said. Caitlin looked up into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'll never fall for another guy besides you. I couldn't" she replied.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

"And I know that because my heart is telling me it" Eric replied.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

"Always follow your heart. My heart told me that my biggest dream is coming true" Caitlin told him.

_Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you._

"Mine too" Eric replied "I feel like I'm floating on a cloud in heaven".

_(We're in heaven.)_

"Eric, there's one thing I need. That's your love" Caitlin said.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

"And I'll always give that to you" Eric replied. When they were done talking, they realized that it was time for everyone to go home. They said their goodbyes and waited for what the next day was going to bring. And it was going to bring a lot.

* * *

D-O-N-E! Please R&R!


End file.
